alive yet ephemeral
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Di sayap kiri pesawat, menjelang malam, dan sendirian. Michelle dihadiahi makna tentang menikmati. Melalui sprite—bukan, ini bukan minuman. {canon} {subtle romance}


**alive yet ephemeral**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Pairing** : England/Seychelles. **Genre** : General/slight!Romance. **Rating** : K+. **Other notes** : canon. brief mention of scientific phenomenon.

 _(Di sayap kiri pesawat, menjelang malam, dan sendirian. Michelle dihadiahi makna tentang menikmati. Melalui sprite—bukan, ini bukan minuman.)_

* * *

Michelle menengok ke arah luar jendela. Sudah benar-benar gelap. Terakhir kali ia menemukan terang sisa matahari senja adalah lima menit lalu. Menghilang di sisi yang tak ia ketahui. Ia buta arah dan bahkan ia lupa orientasi rotasi bumi—searah atau berkebalikan jarum jam?

Orang di sisi kanannya—yang barangkali tak tahu siapa dirinya, tapi biarlah—telah tertidur, dan Michelle membuka buku sketsanya. Arthur tak pernah percaya dia bisa membuat lebih dari sketsa, namun dia membiarkan lautan imajinasinya tumpah-ruah terus ke atas kertas untuk membungkam Arthur suatu saat nanti.

—Oh, mungkin, ' _suatu saat nanti_ ' adalah besok? Rio de Janeiro barangkali akan jadi saksi. Ada pertemuan yang ia kira ia tak diundang, namun ternyata Arthur mengiriminya pesan untuk segera datang.

Michelle sedikit terkejut, sambaran warna putih cemerlang sepertinya baru saja muncul dari kiri. Dia fokus pada jendela lagi, melupakan garis-garis arsir yang baru saja dibentuknya menjadi sebuah jembatan di atas kertas buku sketsa yang berbaring di atas meja lipatnya.

Dia hanya mendapati hal serupa sekali. Begitu cepat, efemeral, dan jauh. Dia menunggu hingga hitungan menit, lantas berakhir pada kesia-siaan. _Barangkali cuma ilusi_ , lantas dia pergi kembali ke dunia dua dimensi di hadapannya.

Tetapi cuaca seolah memanggilnya. Awan mendung bergumul di satu sisi, tapi Michelle rasa tak membahayakan—meski dia bukan seorang peramal cuaca atau pegiat meteorologi—ia cuma _negarawan_. Dan panggilan itu berujung pada sebuah sambaran di bawah sana yang begitu cepat, sekejap, dan langsung pergi tanpa sempat ditangkap oleh siapapun, apapun.

Michelle tertegun. Melupakan jembatan, menyapa awan.

Ia menopangkan dagu.

Telah nyaris putus asa dia saat hampir lima menit berlalu namun dia tak menemukan apapun.

Namun, dia sedikit lebih beruntung kali ini. Satu sambaran datang seperti sebuah sapaan dari seorang pengagum rahasia, begitu malu nan ragu, hilang dengan lekas, namun membekas.

Dan Michelle terkesiap ketika dia menyadari sambaran tambahan yang seakan menembak ke atas—ke angkasa yang lebih tinggi lagi dan menghilang lebih cepat dari kedipan mata. Yang paling menarik: dia merah. Sungguh seperti pengagum rahasia yang mendidih wajahnya karena malu dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk kembali menghilang ke dalam bayangan.

Dia tak tahu apa itu, karena yang ia tahu sekarang adalah bahwa, ya, inilah saatnya untuk kembali kepada ide.

Sembari menggambar jembatan terbesar di London dan sedikit tambahan berupa hujan yang hanya dilukiskan dengan garis-garis tipis yang dibuat dari pensil yang dimiringkan, dia berpikir lebih banyak tentang betapa banyak momen kehidupan mirip dengan si kilat merah aneh. Efemeral. Dan begitu cepat hilang semudah pasir lolos dari genggaman. Sekuat apapun sang genggaman.

(Aha, semakin kuat digenggam, semakin mudah pasir tumpah-ruah, wahai umat manusia. Dan semudah itulah waktu berlalu.)

Michelle begitu menikmati sekian milidetik yang dihadiahkan padanya, saat si kilat merah menampakkan diri.

Begitu pula cara menikmati momen lain, mm?

— _Dengan menghargai_.

.

Tidak seperti yang ia kira, Arthur menjemputnya sendirian di bandara. Tanpa Francis atau mungkin Jett atau Matthew yang super patuh itu. Lelaki itu mengomel bahwa Michelle adalah peserta terakhir yang datang dan dia melewatkan satu tur kota yang dihadiahkan pada setiap perwakilan negara.

"Salahmu sendiri yang mengabariku belakangan," Michelle mengerutkan hidungnya sambil menyeret koper, bibirnya sedikit mengerucut kemudian.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan—hei!"

Michelle menyengir lucu ketika ia dapati Arthur mampu menangkap buku sketsa, sebelum jatuh, yang didorongnya ke dada lelaki itu.

"Hei, beli lukisan di mana? Ini keren! Atau kau berdampingan dengan seorang pelukis selama di pesawat?"

Michelle cuma tertawa puas. Oke, artinya Arthur mengakui kemampuannya. Tapi dia diam saja setelahnya dan tidak membalas dengan kalimat apapun yang mematahkan peremehan Arthur.

Ya, karena ia menikmati omelan dan ketidakpercayaan barusan.

Menikmati, ya, menikmati. Merapatkan diri pada momen-momen yang muncul bergantian, karena ketika dia berlalu, dia pasti akan dirindukan.

* * *

trivia:

\- fenomena yang dilihat michelle memang nyata. namanya _**sprite**_ (eeehe bukan minuman, gaes!). dan itu sangat langka. dan hanya bisa diamati dari atas awan, karena dia muncul di atas petir, seolah menyambar ke luar angkasa, atau seperti terhambur ke bawah (jadi ada pula yang semacam bolak-balik, turun-naik). ada yang bentuknya kayak sayap peri, pohon mangrove, atau sayap peri.

 _ **\- sprite**_ yang pertama dilaporkan adalah yang disaksikan seorang pilot Air Force sekian belas/puluh tahun yang lalu (maaf, aku lupa tahunnya), saat itu tidak ada yang percaya, namun akhirnya serangkaian penelitian, observasi lapangan, fenomena itu memang ada.

 _ **\- sprite**_ in a nutshell: efemeral (hanya berlangsung sekian milidetik), bisa warna putih/merah, seperti hamburan cahaya luar biasa.

* * *

a/n: cuma lagi kangen engsey ehe asa lama ga bikin /o/


End file.
